


Three to Dance

by thawrecka



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three to Dance

Max is alive again. This is very important. Liz can tell from how tightly she's clutching him to her.

Earlier she was just relaxed and tired (from crying, drinking, falling about) but she's got her second wind now and is actively clutching Max and Maria to her. She suspects that in a few hours she will be deeply embarrassed.

Maria says, "Ssh, ssh, it's all right," and puts a hand in Liz's hair, kisses the back of her neck, a friendly gesture that makes Liz put her left hand behind her and pull Maria's body close up against her. Maria is a very good friend, the best of, and has been so sweet and caring and understanding the last few weeks. Liz really wants to thank Maria for being so good, so very good, that she turns her head at an awkward angle and kisses Maria's cheek. It's sloppy and her mouth slides open a little.

Liz has always been a little vain in that ordinary american girl kind of way and knows, on some level, she must look ghastly right now with her tear tracked cheeks and wide desperate eyes but right now she doesn't care how she looks. She feels Maria's hand move down to her neck and turn her around a little and then Maria's mouth on hers and it doesn't matter how Liz looks because Maria has her eyes closed anyway.

Liz's right hand is still on Max's waist, but looser now, stroking up and down his side. She gathers the fabric of his coat and pulls him toward her, sharply, drawing a shocked gasp from his new lips. Liz tears her mouth from Maria's and kisses Max, her dear Max whom she could never let go of.

Maria has her warm hands under Liz's shirt now, pressing gently but firmly against the skin. They rub lazy circles, putting heat back into Liz's cold body. Maria's mouth is warm against the back of Liz's neck, tracing a pattern with her tongue, but the pattern turns cold where it is exposed to air.

Somehow Liz gets Max's coat off. It falls, lifeless, to the floor.

Maria tugs at the bottom of Liz's shirt and Liz untangles herself from Max, lifts up her arms so the shirt can be removed. There is a pause and the air is thick as Liz pulls it into her lungs. She looks from Max to Maria, and can see they understand.

Maria removes her own clothes. She is slow and sleak as she slips out of her dress and Liz feels comfort that some things never change.

Liz takes Maria's hand, and with it, undoes the rest of Max's clothes. Maria's fingers are strong and sure but Liz's hands shiver against her steadying influence. Max seems to be gulping in great chunks of air.

He steps out of his pants and Maria stands up behind Liz and hooks her thumbs into Liz's pants. Liz's head feels heavy and drops back onto Maria's shoulder, as Max undoes her jeans and Maria guides them down her legs.

Soon they are all naked, and the chill air beats against Liz's skin, raising goosebumps. Maria is hot behind her, breathing warming breath against her neck as Max moves forward, grabs Liz's face, and kisses her wetly. He is scorching in front of her, this strange male body, hard where Maria is soft. Liz is hopelessly caught between them as Max kisses and Maria caresses.

Liz lifts herself up, with Maria's help, and wraps her legs around Max's waist. They hold for barely a second before Max tumbles towards the bed and collapses back onto the sheets.

Maria has procured a condom from somewhere, and hands it to Liz with a kiss. Liz tears the package open and rolls it on to Max, her Max, and then she's on him, around him, and he is inside her where he belongs. She turns her head to the side and catches Maria's mouth again. Everything is slippery and hot as Liz rocks and twists.

Liz disentangles from Maria and flips over so Max is on top. She licks her fingers and draws her hand down, puts them where Maria is hottest. Maria gasps and writhes as Liz rubs. Liz is fascinated by the expressions on Maria's face, each grimace and gasp Maria makes, and the spreading damp under Liz's fingers.

Max pumps into her for what seems an interminably long time, until at last he explodes and slumps over her, then falls to the side.

Maria follows, with an arch of her back, then curls around Liz and surrenders to sleep.

Everything is quiet.

Liz has made her choice, long before this moment in a dead woman's house, and she'll stick to it.


End file.
